Insane Catastrophe
by MystiMess
Summary: SEQUEL TO "INSANE TRAGEDY" Sakura, somehow, remembers her past life, and has had a sad new life. It's much more torturous and lonely, but that's only because she doesn't have Gaara. But then, she goes to her new high school....Gaara! But, he doesn't seem
1. Author's Note

Insane Catastrophe : AUTHOR'S NOTE! Insane Catastrophe AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Alright, I'm posting this faster than I would've thought, so be _grateful. _I just thought this would be a little better summary on what's happened, since you do need to know a couple of things. So, before you head to the next page, which is where the story begins, I need you to read this. **

**Gaara and Sakura are both freshamn in this. This will be in first person point of view; Sakura's point of view. Also, I would like to say that Sakura _does _remember the past; her former life with Gaara. But Gaara doesn't remember anything, and Hinata and Naruto haven't told Gaara about Sakura and Gaara. The only thing he knows about them is that they were his parents best friends and that they killed themselves, but he doesn't know their names. **

**Lastly, like the last one, there is a main song with this story. In "Insane Tragedy" it was _My Immortal _by _Evanescence. _In this one, the main song will be _Memories _by _Within Temptation. _Like the last one, he will hear her sing it, bla bla bla. **

**I would also like to report on a little upcoming. Since I feel generous today, I will also say that there will be a _third _one. But that will take a while, obviously, look how long it took me to write "Insane Tragedy". So, that one will be called "Insane Happening", and it will be the last of all of these. And so I don't have to write it on that one eventually, and I can give you a heads up. (This is possibly a spoiler as well!) "Insane Happening" will be in Gaara's point of view; that's all I'm saying. **

**So, to finish this up: Thank you, everyone, as always. And I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did the last one. **

**33 Mysti **

Next Chapter


	2. I See The Love Of My Life

Insane Catastrophe : I see the love of my life Insane Catastrophe I see the love of my life

"Sakura! Get your fucking ass outta' bed you bitch!"

I opened my eyes, _Another sleepless night. _I don't know why I keep trying to sleep, it won't work. I need _him _with me, otherwise I won't be able to sleep. _Damn! _I hit the bed with my fist. I need to find him, I know he's been reincarnated too; there's no way they would only have me reincarnated. It's pretty ironic, though, that my new family names me Sakura. Sakura Kuran. **(Teehee!)** Fate has a weird sense of humor!

I got off of my bed and got dressed. I put on a black, long sleaved shirt that ended at my waist, black ripped jeans, and some torn up black high-tops. I headed for the bathroom and did the usual needs. Then, I did my cat-like eyeliner and my black lipstick. I pushed my died black hair to the side and put it in my size "0" plugs and the other earrings that are in my ear. My tongue ring came next, follwed by my two lips rings in the snakebite fashion, and my studded nose ring, which I just got yesterday. Yeah, I was now a piercing type of girl, but it caused pain, and that's what I want. I know Gaara would be upset that I still cut myself and all that, but it's too hard trying to live without him. The only reason I haven't killed myself yet is because I'm waiting to find Gaara.

I re-did my black nail poilish, but on my fingerless gloves, a black jean jacket, grabbed my backpack, and I was off for my first day of freshman year. _Yippee!_

I got off from the bus and noticed that the school was _freaking _ginormous! _Damn! _I walked to the front, where all the other freshmans were, and waited for the rest to arrive.

"Alright freshamn," a girl said into the mic. "Orientation will be in the gym in fifteen minutes, so please wait calmly and a teacher will take you there soon enough." The girl left with a bunch of others, who I assume to be her friends.

I felt the stares of everyone and sighed, _Just like junior high. _Guess no matter what happens, I always scare people. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. The last time I smiled was when...When Gaara and I killed ourselves...

I felt tears brimming my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. _Gaara...I miss you so much...Where are you...?_

"Dude, wait up!" That voice! I looked up, not caring who saw my tears, and saw _him! Gaara! It's him...he's here..._

He looked at me and we locked eyes. I was about to smile, but then he looked away. I felt my heart break into two. _Does he not care? ...No! He has to! ...Maybe...He doesn't remember! That has to be it! Well, I guess that's understandable...It's weird that _I _even remember our past life...But it's okay...I finally found him...and I'll get him back...I will..._

"All freshamn, follow me!" and with that, all the freshman followed, including Gaara.

I kept my eyes on him and his friend. They seemed pretty close...I almost smiled, _At least he seems to have a happy life in this reality._

Then, should I really try to have him remember? If he's so happy...

_"Sakura, no matter what happens, I will love you forever...Even in the next life, alright?"_

_"Why?"_

_He smiled, "Does there really need to be a reason? Never doubt me, Sakura. I'll love you, forever, and I shall never stop...No matter what happens..."_

No, I should help him remember...If he doesn't want me...then I'll go...

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. I make enemies with the principle

Insane Catastrophe : I make enemies with the Principle Insane Catastrophe I make enemies with the Principle

We walked to the gym and I sat on the second to the bottom seats of the bleachers; Gaara and his friend sat in front of me. I was going to sit in the back, but apparently I will be needed at the front because they want me to go up on stage for something. Most likely they want to use me as an example, like they did at the last school.

"Dude," Gaara's friend said; I could over hear them. "Find any hot chicks yet?"

"Why?" Gaara sounded bored.

"'Cause, _I_ haven't. All the girls here seem too preppy."

"Attention everyone, the priniciple is running late, so you may talk amongst yourselves until she arrives."

I grabbed my black i-pod out and put one of the earphones in my ear, so I could listen to my music _and _see if anything might happen with Gaara and the guy.

"Well," Gaara said. "I saw this one pretty hot chick sitting at the fountain...she looked liked she was crying."

_He's talking about me! Yes!_

I turned the music louder, trying to get his attention, and it worked. He stopped talking and his ears seemed to perk up.

"Dude, what's wrong?" and thenhe heard it too.

They turned and looked at me, but I was looking at the front of the room, acting like I wasn't paying attention to them.

"Exccuse me?" Gaara asked.

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Is that Guns n' Roses you're listening to?"

I nodded, "Yup. Why?"

"I didn't know chicks could be into them," his friend said, looking at me with...Aw crap, his friend has the hots for me too! Dammit!

"Well, I am," still acting like they weren't really important.

"Well, I'm Raido Tsuniyomi," he put out his hand.

I looked at his hand, I don't feel comfortable with touching people still...So, since my sleaves are pretty long, I shook his hand with my sleaves. "Sakura Kuran."

Gaara's eyes widened, but dialated back to normal before Raido noticed. "I'm Gaara Uzumaki," he said, putting his hand out.

My eyes widened as I shook his hand, luckily they didn't notice, _Holy shit! He's Naruto's and Hinata's kid! ...That's really freaky..._

"Everyone, sorry I'm late," with that, the guys turned to look at the principle and I turned my i-pod off. "Now, I'm sure you're all nervous about your first day of high school, but I'm sure you'll all have a fun and exciting year. Now, I've had some of the teachers address some students, so, those students, please come up.

Guess that's my cue. I, and a couple of other kids, stood up and walked to where the principle was. I was last in line; I made sure of that.

"Now, I would like to remark on these students because of how they dress. First, this young lady," she went behind a girl clad in what I would call cloth _barely _covering her titts and ass. "Now, students, I know you may want boys to check you out, but this is not the way to go. So, please, starting tomorrow, wear appropiate clothing."

Next, she stood behind a guy with the baggiest clothing I've _ever _seen. "Okay, I don't understand you boys desire to wear clothing that barely fits you, but please make sure it _does. _Again, starting tomorrow."

Lastly, _me. Great, here comes a lot of crap. _"This one here"-her hands clasped my shoulders and shook her off immediately.

I glared at her, "Don't touch me."

She rolled her eyes, "This girl, has more piercings than I've seen on a human being."

"Well that maybe I'm not human," I smart mouthed. Everyone laughed.

"Like I was saying," ooh, now she glared. Scary! "I don't like piercings, at least not this much. I'll accept the ears, but everything else has to go."

I snorted, "And if I don't?"

She smiled, "Then you'll be expelled."

I glared, "Tch, whatever."

I walked back to the bleachers, and let the bitch of a principle continue with orientation.

Previous Chapter


	4. Memories Make You Faint

I walked out of the the gymnasium, heading for homeroom

I walked out of the the gymnasium, heading for homeroom.

"Hey," I turned my head, and saw Gaara walking up to me.

"Hi," I smiled slightly, trying hard not to blush.

"So….what's your homeroom class?"

"Music," I said monotone, silently cursing myself.

He smiled, "Me too."

His smile made me smile as we walked to homeroom. They were always contagious…. Just like his touch….What I would _give _to have him touch me again.

I sighed as we entered the room, seeing all the other students, either with an instrument or paper.

"So," I asked Gaara. "Do you sing?"

He shook his head, "I play guitar."

"Really?" he nodded. "Me too."

"Everyone," instructed the teacher. "Please take a seat." Gaara and I sat next to each other in the back, out of everyone's way. "Now, I know many of you have different talents, and on our first day, I would like you to show the class your talent. Now, we'll start from the first row."

So, he picked us off one at a time. There were so far only two people who impressed me; a drummer and a violinist. Everyone else, in my opinion, sucked balls. I'm not one to brag, but I know for fact my voice is better than these girl in front of us. They didn't even write the songs! One girl sang _I'm A Barbie Girl_, another sang _Material Girls, _and the most horrible one, the one that mad my ears practically bleed, was _Hey Mickey. _They _seriously_ need some better taste in music.

"Now, young man, with the red hair. Show us your talent please."

Gaara got up and said, "I play the electric guitar."

"Alright, please demonstrate," Gaara sighed and played.

_Holy crap! _He was amazing! He was playing _Paradise City _by _Guns n' Roses. _I swear, it was like he's been taught personally by Slash. It was just so amazing! I couldn't believe it. The old Gaara had no musical talent at all, yet this one did…Hinata and Naruto _must have_ something to do with it. Gaara said he'd never play music.._Ever!_ But here he was, playing the electric guitar.

"That was wonderful. Don't you agree class?" Everyone cheered and clapped for Gaara. I saw some of the girls looking at him with lust, and I barely held in my fury.

He walked back up to me, "What'd you think?"

I smiled, "You were amazing."

"So, what are you gonna' do?"

I smirked, "You'll see."

"Piercing girl…your turn."

I got up, and everything was silent. I got my hands on the mic, and the black guitar Gaara was using.

"Um…I sing and play guitar," I said in the mic.

**(I do not own this song. This song is by Within Temptation.)**

_"In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why_

I saw Gaara's eyes widened and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he remembered my voice. So with that, I sung better.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go home

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile all the time  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
'til the end of time_

I saw the annoying preppy girl's eyes practically pop out of their heads. It was pretty funny. I almost laughed!

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

All of my memories..."

Everyone looked at me amazed, and then I heard a _plunk _coming from the back. Gaara fainted!

My eyes widened and I rushed to him, seeing if he was alright. I put my ear to his chest, to make sure he was still breathing. _Thank you Lord, he's still breathing. _

"Sakura, can you take him to the nurse?"

I nodded, "No problem."

I grabbed Gaara, thankful that I'm pretty strong, and put his arm around my shoulder and my arm around his waist. Then, I slowly but surely, walked him out of the class and to the nurse.


	5. Sakura and Gaara

I still wonder why Gaara fainted…

He's been a sleep for like a half hour now. I told the school nurse that I was supposed to stay with him, so I've been here the entire time.

His eyebrows wrinkled, and he made a grunting noise.

_Oh thank Kami! He's alright! _

His eyes began to open, and he looked right at me.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

I nodded, "Hey. You alright?"

He slowly got up on his elbows, and then sat up completely.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"You fainted after I was done singing…Was I that bad?" I tried to joke.

His eyes widened, and he clutched his head in pain, "I…I remember your voice…from somewhere…but I don't know where…"

My voice! He remembered my voice! He fainted because of memories!

"That's strange," I answered him. "Maybe…maybe we should get you home…just in case?"

Secretly, I_ really_ wanna' see Naruto and Hinata again…and I need to talk to them.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" he rubbed his head again.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No, you don't have to…"

"It's no problem," I smiled. "Besides, I was probably gonna' ditch in the end anyway."

He nodded, "Okay."

"I'll be right back," I told him, getting up from my seat.

He nodded again as I headed for the nurse's station.

"Hi, um…Gaara needs to go home. He's not feeling well."

She looked at him, seeing him clutching his head. "Alright, are you going to be taking him home?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright," she grabbed a clipboard. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," and I walked away to Gaara. "Alright, she said we're free to go."

He nodded and got up, following me out.

"So…how did you get here?"

"I walked," he said. "It's only five minutes away."

"Gotcha!" we walked out of the school.

"You can go now," he said, sounding disappointed.

I looked at him, "Why would I go?"

"Well, aren't you?" he asked, confused.

"No. Why would I?"

"Well, we're out of the school now. You don't have to act like I'm worth taking home."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "I _am _taking you home." _Does he have no self-esteem in this time? I know Hinata and Naruto are treating him good…So why is he feeling like this? _"Is that a bad thing?"

He looked at me, eyes wide. "No, no. It's just…I didn't think you'd actually want to walk me home…People aren't really nice to me and all, so I don't expect it…"

_Wow, he _doesn't _have any self-esteem in this time. Damn! That just makes it harder…_ "Well, expect me to be nice to you. You seem cool, so I'm gonna' hang out with you."

His eyes were wide, but then he smiled. "Thanks."

I nodded, smiling. "No problem. Why don't you have any confidence, though?"

He looked down, "Well…I've only ever had one friend…Raido…He's the only one that's ever accepted me…and he was _majorly _cool. Yet he decided to hang out with me… the least cool person in the school…Other than him, I've been picked on because I'm so different."

I snorted, "That's stupid. I hate how people judge people by the way they look. That's one of the reasons I have so many piercings and wear different clothing. If someone befriends me when they see me looking like this, that means they're a _real _person."

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of a beige, two-story house.

"Nice house," I complemented.

"Thanks," he said, opening the door with his key. "My folks are home, by the way. They always are off on the first and last days of school for me."

I smiled at him; _I get to see Naruto and Hinata…_

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" he called.

"Why are you home so early, honey?" a female voice called.

"I fainted," he called back, taking me into the living room.

My eyes widened as I saw Hinata running into the room, taking him into a hug. "Are you okay honey?"

"Mom," he complained. "I have company."

She immediately stopped and looked at me; her eyes widened.

"Honey," she still looked at me. "Get your father, he's out back."

Gaara nodded and left.

I smiled slightly, "Hey Hinata…it's been a while."

Her eyes started to water and she grabbed me in a hug.

"Sakura…you remember?"

I nodded, hugging her back. "Yeah, Hinata. I remember everything."

She pulled back and stared at me, "I'm so glad."

I felt my face frown, and I looked at her sadly. "He doesn't remember anything, does he?"

She shook her head, finally letting me go and wiping her tears. "Not that I know of."

I nodded, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Hinata smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll remember."

I nodded, "I know he will…The reason he fainted was because he heard my voice. When he woke up, he told me my voice sounded familiar."

"That's good."

"Hinata, what is it?" Naruto whined.

"Dear, Gaara brought a friend over."

I finally saw Naruto coming towards us, Gaara following behind him.

Naruto saw me and his eyes widened, "S-Sa-"

"_Dear_," Hinata _thankfully _interrupted Naruto. "Why don't you introduce us to your friend?"

"Ah," Gaara went around Naruto. "Mom, dad. This is Sakura Kuran. Sakura, these are my parents."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Hinata smiled.

"Yeah," Naruto finally caught on. "Nice to meet you."

"So, you two met at school?" Hinata asked.

Gaara nodded, "We have the same classes."

They both nodded.

"So, Sakura, tell us about yourself," Hinata recommended.

"Why don't we go over to the couches?" Naruto suggested as well.

"Mom, dad," Gaara hisses. Typical teenager.

"It's alright Gaara," and we headed to the couches.

"So, what do your parents do?"

"Well, my mom works at a car rental agency. And my dad is a truck driver."

"Ah."

I looked around, trying to think of a way to bring up my first life.

"Wow…you _sure_ have _lots_ of pictures of Gaara…Do you have any friends?"

I know it sounded rude, but it was the only way.

Hinata, of course, caught on quickly.

"Yes, we do. We have an _amazing_ friend named Temari, and her brother, Kankuro."

I could tell she was trying to bring up my past as well.

"How did you meet them?" I asked. _This should bring up the conversation. _

I could feel Gaara looking at me strangely, but it didn't matter at the time.

"Well…" Hinata slightly smiled at me; Gaara didn't notice. "We actually met her through another friend of ours; they were his siblings."

"Gaara…" Naruto looked sad all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked up, "Not you, son. We named you after our friend."

"You never told me that..."

"It brings back painful memories for us," Hinata explained.

I sighed, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want," I said.

"No," Hinata said confidently. "It's alright."

"You see," Naruto started. "Back when I was sixteen, I had a best friend, his name was Gaara. We were best friends ever since we met. He was different than most people…he didn't care what anyone thought about him. Before him, I was friends with a guy named Sasuke Uchiha."

I clenched my fists, remembering that horrible boy.

"He was the _playboy _of the school, and only cared about his rep. Anyway, I stopped being friends with him and befriended Gaara, where we met others who didn't like the 'in-crowd', as well. Gaara's parents had died way back, so it was only him, and his two siblings."

"Then we step into our other friend," Hinata started. "Sakura."

"Okay, that's freaky," Gaara muttered.

I nodded, 'agreeing' with him.

"Back when I was sixteen, I was…in an _insane _asylum."

Gaara's eyes widened, "You were?"

She smiled, "Gaara let me finish, sweetie."

"Sorry," he muttered, obviously embarrassed about the 'sweetie' thing.

"My father put me in there when I was fourteen, for stupid reasons which I won't bore you with. I met Sakura, then. Everyone was afraid of her…and she was only twelve. The first day she ever went there, she killed a twenty-five year old man." Gaara's eyes widened. "But anyway, she arrived there when she was ten, and I met her when she was twelve and I was fourteen. She defended me, and because of that, everyone stopped picking on me…She was a great friend…"

"For a junior project at our school, we were assigned to go to the asylum and help out two people. The only people that were left were Hinata and Sakura. Gaara had been in an asylum before I met him, so he wanted to work with Sakura, considering she was the hardest they've ever dealt with, and Tsunade, the lady in charge, was desperate. I worked with Hinata, obviously. That first day, Gaara got Sakura to tell him why she was afraid of the light, and that was obvious success right there. The most they'd ever gotten out of her was that she said she had killed over…ten people? Somewhere around there…"

"Naruto hadn't got much out of me, but mainly because I couldn't stop stuttering. By the time we left my room, Gaara and Sakura were in the main room, where we saw Sakura asleep. I woke her up immediately…Whenever she slept, she had horrible nightmares, so she became an insomniac. She got upset, and went to a private room, which Gaara followed her to. He heard her singing a song, and…well…I don't know what was running though his head, but Sakura told me that they were staring into each other's eyes and kissed. That day, they became a couple…"

"Hinata and I became a couple the next day, and we were all happy."

"Apparently, Gaara and Naruto knew the person that caused Sakura so much pain…The reason she was in an insane asylum was mainly because of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha…"

I clenched my fists again at the sound of their names.

"Yeah, we talked…well, more like Gaara _threatened _Sasuke. Gaara was very possessive and protective of Sakura, so he made sure Sasuke left her alone."

"Sakura ended up killing Ino, Gaara's ex-girlfriend, because Ino got in her face and Sakura lost control. So, Sakura called Gaara and they went to her house, where they told each other that they loved each other. The next day, I _totally_ worried about Sakura; I didn't know what happened! But Naruto called me and told me the whole jist…so I enrolled out of there and moved in with Naruto."

"Sakura showed up at school with a different look and a different name…"-he smirked- "Yuuko Kuran."

"Another freaky thing," Gaara muttered.

"Sasuke I guess recognized her, and he and his brother made a plan to get Sakura back."

Hinata finally started to cry, "And…in th-the e-end…S-Sakura and G-Gaara ki-killed themselves…s-so Sas-Sasuke couldn't ge-get her…"

Gaara's eyes were wide, and I acted surprised, knowing I'd look heartless if I didn't.

_Now I know the situation in their eyes…_

"I'm sorry," I apologized to them. I knew they knew what I really meant behind that sorry.

_I'm sorry for what I did to you both…_


	6. Ah, shit

I had left Gaara after Hinata and Naruto told their story; I couldn't be there any longer. Though I wanted to see them almost as much as I wanted to see Gaara, I felt so guilty. I took myself and Gaara away from them. How could they forgive me? But I know they already did. I can almost remember…

_Naruto and Hinata let the ashes fly on a mountain that you could see the whole town from, just what we had wanted. But me and Gaara didn't want to leave them just yet._

"_Don't worry, Sakura. I'm not mad at you for taking my best friend," Naruto smiled through his silent tears. "You made him happy; what more could I have asked for?"_

_Hinata clutched Naruto to her. "They'll be happier, now. Sakura will finally be able to be with Gaara with no threat luminating over her thread."_

_Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he'll be happy about it too."_

I smiled at the strange memory. It made no sense how I could remember that, since Gaara and I _were_ ashes at the time. And yet, it's kinda' funny.

I walked home, noticing the time was only 12:00, so I walked over to the mall. When I got there, surprisingly enough, I saw Gaara's friend, Raido. Maybe I could ask him some questions about Gaara?

He saw me then. "Hey, Sakura!"

He ran over to me, stopping directly in front of me. "Hey, Raido," I said politely. "Watcha' doin' here? You ditch?"

"Heheh, yeah," he rubbed the back of his head. "Since Gaara left, it was kinda' boring. Plus, the hottest chick at school wasn't there anymore, so what's the use of bein' there?" He smirked _and_ winked at me, but I acted like I didn't notice.

Not that I didn't notice Raido himself, I mean, he was very good-looking, but not my type. My type was Gaara, and only Gaara. "So, where you looikin' for something?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Not really. Just lookin' for something to…Hey, have you grabbed lunch yet?" I absentmindedly shook my head. "Great! Let's get some!"

_Ah, fuck. _"How 'bout we invite Gaara?" I smiled, just trying to act polite.

He seemed annoyed, but tried to hide it. "Why? I mean, isn't he not feeling well?"

"Well, when I left him at his house, he seemed completely fine."

He was quiet for a moment, but then he countered. "But then we'll have to wait for him, and I'm _really hungry."_

I made a compromise. "So, how 'bout we invite him, but we go in line to order. The lines are pretty long, so I'm sure he'd get here right after we get the food. We could even get his."

Raido seemed to be out of ideas, so I won. I mentally grin as he pulled out his phone and called Gaara.

"Hey man, it's Raido." He laughed. "Hey, me and Sakura are at the mall to get some lunchage, you wanna' come?" A slight pause. "Yeah, sure. Whattaya' want?" Another pause. "Alright dude. You got it." And he hung up his phone.

"Can he come?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. He said he'd be here in like ten minutes."

"Great!" I smiled.

He growled silently, but I still heard it. _Shit!_

We headed to the food court, and waited in a line for the all famous _McDonalds_. True to his word, Gaara was there in ten minutes, thankfully interrupting Raido's obvious advances toward me.

"Hey Gaara!" I waved when I saw him.

He blushed of embarrassment when a few people stared at him, and I couldn't but think how cute he was. After a few long seconds, he finally made it to our table-which we had been sitting at for only about two minutes.

"I didn't keep you guys waiting, did I?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

And with that, we began to eat together. With Raido staring at me with obvious lust in his eyes, with Gaara blushing whenever I looked at him, and with me staring at Gaara.

There had to be a way to get him to remember.


	7. Does He Remember?

So, it's been about a month since then, and things are going pretty boring.

First, we'll start with Hinata and Naruto. They both have my cell phone number, and when Gaara is _officially_ asleep, I sneak over to their house. We talk about how everything's been, and how we might be able to get Gaara's memory back-no exact plans/ideas yet.

Then, we move to Raido. He really shouldn't even be on this short list, but he has created a problem. _He likes me_. And I don't mean just a tiny little _lusty_ crush-oh no. It's a full on, _want to ask me out_ crush. He's already tried multiple times, but each time, I catch it, and I end up bringing something up that drowns out the topic. Also, it's getting _quite_ annoying. I could deal with all that; Hell, Naruto even thought it might help Gaara remember something. But…it doesn't exactly have that effect…'Cause Raido is starting to…_be-grudge_ Gaara. I make it farely obvious that I have feelings for Gaara-not the fool extent of course-but I don't care how obvious it is. And Raido is getting _jealous. _

As for my precious Gaara…_nothing. _He hasn't gotten a single memory back-as far as we know-yet. The closest we get is a once in a while _déjà vu. _But the good thing is, I'm _positive_ Gaara likes me. He's showed the obvious things already: the need to touch me-but inconspiculously, talking to me constantly about anything and everything, carrying my books when they look heavy-which I refuse to let him do-and lastly, he's shown signs of _jealousy. _Which is one of _my _favorite things.

"Alright class, today-and for the rest of the month-you will be working with a partner of your choice, and I want you to write a song. Now, it doesn't matter if you have a singer or not, just as long as you both contributed to this assignment. Also, I realize that some of you will finish well before the month, so, I advise you to just practise then. Any questions?"

Some dude raised his hand. "Can I be partners with Sakura?"

_What?!_ "That's completely up to Ms. Kuran, not me." The dude looked at me, and I looked away. "Now, within the next ten minutes, I want you all to find a partner. Once you have one, I want both of uou to come up and tell me what you'll be using." And with that, he went to his desk and sat down.

I looked at Gaara automatically, and I saw him already staring at me. "Partners?" he asked, thoughts of rejection already in his voice.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Of course."

His eyes lit up with happiness, and it took all my self-control to not hug and kiss him.

"Sakura?" I turned around, and saw that one dude. _Ah, crap. _"Um, I was wondering…do you wanna' be partners?"

I was about to speak, but Gaara interrupted. "Sorry dude, but she's mine."

My eyes widened as I heard that statement. That's something Gaara would've said! _My Gaara!_ My beautiful, strong, over-protective Gaara!

I looked at him, feeling the blush reach up to my cheaks. "So, um…you gonna' do the guitar?"

He looked at me, as if realization hit his face. Not the realization I wanted, but still some, at least. "Yeah, I-"

"Gaara?" a girly voice sounded next to Gaara, and we looked at the petite female. I flared up in jealousy and fury as I saw how cute she was. Sure, she was in pink, and Gaara hates pink, but still! She was hot! "Um, I was wondering…do you want to be partners?"

His eyes widened in shock; after a slight pause, he was about to say something, but this time, _I _interrupted. "Sorry, but he's _mine_."

Easy enough.

But, I was wrong. The little bitch glared fiercely at me. "Ex_cuse_ me, but who asked you?! I asked _him_, not _you_, you stupid little goth freak! You don't talk for him!"

I felt my fury grow, and I was about to tell her off, but a surprising, squeeky yelp was heard.

And that's when I realized Gaara punched her.

It wasn't some tiny little slap either. It was a hard punch to the nose; probably breaking it.

"Don't you _ever_ say something like that to _my _Sakura again, got it?!"

_His _Sakura? Does he remember? What? Does he?

"G-Gaara?" He turned around and looked at me. He looked at me with something I haven't seen in Kami knows how many years. "Gaara!" I screamed, and I chucked myself at him.

**Hey everyone, this is important news, so please read!**

**So, originally, I wasn't planning to have him remember so quickly. I originally had it taking **_**much**_** longer, but I **_**really **_**want to get to the third of this story. Already lots of ideas have popped into my head for that, and I **_**really**_** want to start on them. Plus, this story is getting boring for me to write, and I'm sure boring for you to wait on it. So, I do apologize for the long wait, and for the shortening of this story. But I promise! The next one will be even better!**

**Thank you, **

**~Mysti**

**PS. There will be…no more than five more chapters of this story**


	8. WTF!

Gaara and I ditched the class soon after, and we-more like-he was walking through the halls. Why only he? Because I was in his arms; he was carrying me bridal-style.

"I can't believe you remember everything, Gaara…You can't imagine how happy I am," I looked up and smiled at him.

"Me too," he leaned down, our lips barely brushing.

Until finally he kissed me.

His kiss was unbelieveable. There was nothing like it in the entire world. Nothing like it in the entire _universe_. How could something be so amazing?!

"You're time has come!" _What the fuck?!_ We pull away-unfortunately-and see Raido…with a gun…pointed at Gaara.

"What are you talking about, Raido?" Gaara asked him.

"I'm talking about this is the last breath you'll ever breathe! I've been meaning to do this for a fucking long time, and now I finally can!"

And he shot the bullet.

My eyes widened, and I pushed gaara out of the way, taking the shot full on in my chest. "Sakura!" Gaara yelled.

"Damn bitch got in the way!" and he shot again as Gaara clutched me to him.

"I…love you…Gaara…" I said, struggling. And oddly enough, I felt no pain; I don't know why.

And then Gaara was shot too.

"What the fuck was that?!"


	9. Last Author's Note

That was the effing weirdest dream I may have ever had…I almost wish it were true, but not…If it were true, that means that I would have lost her…again…

My Sakura…

Where are you? Where could you be?

**Yeah, I know. Stupidest fucking thing you've ever read, right? Well, it was a lot cooler in my dream. I needed to end it, I dreamt that right there, so I wrote it. I want to get to "Insane Happening" already. That one is gonna' be **_**fun**_** to write. **

**I promise you-swear to you! The next one will be **_**way**_** better. ******

**So, a heads up on the next one…Well, just wait to look at it when I post it! :D**

**So, thanks to you who liked it. And even more thanks to you who will give me another chance for the third one.**

**Love you all, **

**~Mysti **


End file.
